Beecher's Whiskers
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Beecher seems to have forgotten what a razor is and it's driving Keller insane.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So what started out as a story with a Movember themed prompt became this PWP story that's not even that 'M' rated! I don't know where it came from or why my imagination bunnies wanted to write it but they did so please, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Beecher's Whiskers]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you shaved?" Keller found himself whispering as he climbed out of his bed and tucked himself up close behind the man, his hand caressing the jaw that was covered in stubble.<p>

It had been four days, four whole days, since Beecher had last shaved and it was driving Keller insane. It wasn't even because the man looked bad with his whiskers – on the contrary, the man looked damned fine with his whiskers – it was just the fact that Keller was so used to Beecher being the professional looking one. His hair was always neatly trimmed, his clothes – even if it was only sweat pants and a baggy jumper – were always neatly pressed and freshly clean but more importantly, the man was always clean shaven. His pale white skin would always be baby bottom smooth with the faint smell of his vanilla soup which Keller had stopped teasing him about several weeks before.

"I couldn't be bothered," he admitted honestly turning around in his partner's arms and smiling at him. "If we get caught by the hacks again, they'll separate us." He commented quietly knowing that the hacks had done their rounds for the night so they probably wouldn't be coming back round again. Beecher, however, still didn't trust Keller that much even though they were now sharing the same pod again.

"Well you shouldn't be such a damned tease," Keller whispered leaning in and rubbing his cheek against the stubble, a growl escaping him at the rough texture scratching against his jaw. He was so used to feeling Beecher's soft skin against his own, reminding him that Beecher was the softer soul in this relationship, that this was a nice change and most definitely a change that he could find himself wanting to happen more. Dragging his tongue along the jaw, he found himself smiling at the man as he moved away, "but you're right. We most definitely should stop doing this because we don't want to get caught." He turned round and mentally counted to ten.

At nine, Beecher grabbed hold of his arm and pushed himself up against Keller's back. "And you call me a tease?" He whispered against the man's ear, his hands moving to take hold of his hips as he moved his chin across the other man's bare shoulders. Shivers coursed down his spine at the sensation as he turned back to look at the man, a glimpse of red splayed across his back in the mirror causing him to smile. He'd never realised before that his skin was so sensitive to whiskers. He'd always assumed that that would be a Beecher trait because he'd always assumed that Beecher was the delicate one of the two of them.

"I think you should keep this," he insisted running his hand across the man's jaw before pressing a kiss to the man's lips, his hands clinging onto the man's hips as if desperately trying to keep the man in front of him. Beecher had rare moments where he wanted to fall back into Keller's arms and Keller, despite having told himself many times that he should walk away, embraced every single one of them. He decided that he could accept Beecher's rare moments of love rather than nothing at all. "It feels good," he promised causing Beecher just to chuckle.

"You really are a kinky son of a..." his last word cut off by Keller nibbling on his jawline, the whiskers prickling into his lips causing him to feel a strong rush of desire as he growled against the man's jaw. Pushing Keller back against the bed frame, his hand square on the centre of his chest as he smiled over at the man with a gleam in his eyes that Keller hadn't seen in a long time but it was most definitely a gleam that he liked the look of. Leaning in, Beecher rubbed his whiskers against the man's cheek causing Keller's hand to reach out and grab hold of the wrist connected tot he hand pushed up against his chest as he tried to control his breathing.

Keller was aware that tomorrow he'd have stubble rash showing all over his skin but he didn't care. It would be a visible sign to the rest of the prison that he belonged to one person and that that one person belonged to him also. The whiskers moved down to his neck, scratching along the pulse point and he couldn't help but plead in a soft whisper for the man not to stop. The movement went along his collarbone and down to the junction that made his armpit before Beecher sunk his teeth into the hollow point that connected his neck to his shoulders. He couldn't help but realise that Beecher had the same thoughts about marking and had decided to leave a more permanent one. It wasn't long before the stubble was back on its journey. Down the centre of his stomach, teasing along each visible rib line before Beecher's tongue dipped into the hollow point that was Keller's belly button.

As much as Keller enjoyed the sensation, all he could focus his mind on was the whiskers accidently rubbing against the flesh just below his belly button and he couldn't help but feel his hips buck up against the man's chin so that he could feel it more. Beecher just grinned into the man's stomach before lowering him down onto the bed, settling himself between his thighs and working the man's boxer shorts down his thighs. He didn't even fully remove them before his tongue ran along the underside of the man's length, his stubble running back up the left side causing Keller to arch back onto the uncomfortable mattress and whisper Beecher's name on a groan.

It was an unusual feeling and one that Keller most definitely shouldn't be enjoying but oh god, he was. He didn't want it to stop. As long as Beecher remained there between his legs, his whiskers teasing his hardened length and coaxing sounds out of Keller's mouth that he'd never released before then he'd happily die right now. Beecher had never really liked the idea of giving blowjobs but now, with Keller fully in his mouth, the man seemed to have forgotten his disgust about it and was actually humming around the length causing Keller to growl as he sank his hand into the short blonde hair.

Back before Beecher, Keller would have used this to gain control but with this Beecher he simply couldn't. He found himself feeling that this was an equal relationship and didn't ever want to fight for dominance especially not when Beecher's whiskers were rubbing against his flesh causing him to forget everything running through his mind. Finding it hard to breathe, Keller's legs kicked out beside him as his head sank back into the mattress at the sensation of Beecher's tongue rolling around his length as he came back up. Keller wanted to cry in despair at losing the contact before he even had the chance; Beecher reached up and pressed a kiss to the man's lips.

"Do it," he whispered against his lips causing Keller to lean back and look at him in confusion. "Fuck my mouth," he elaborated causing Keller to groan. This innocent man had the sinful mouth that even the devil would be ashamed of. "Don't tell me you're too…" Beecher tried to goad at the long silence as Keller mentally repeated Beecher's voice uttering those three magic words – so much better than I love you – but his sentence was cut off by Keller angrily attacking his mouth, his hands in his hair as he kept his lips prisoner against his.

Crawling back down Keller's body, Beecher took hold of his hips before casting one last look up at Keller and winking at him as he wrapped his mouth around Keller's length. His tongue teased the slit slightly before rolling around his length as he reached the hilt, his hands still on Keller's hips – when the hands moved, Keller would know that Beecher was ready for him to take control. There was a few moments allowing his throat to get ready before the hands moved away and Keller took a calming breath because he didn't want this to be over too quickly.

After a few moments, Keller was sure that Beecher was ready and started to move his hips. Beecher, despite his hatred for this kind of sexual interaction, had always been good at relaxing his throat and allowing for Keller to take control – as much as he hated relinquishing it. Beecher's growls of desire weren't helping Keller's resolve to take his slow and steady so it wasn't long before his hand was back in Beecher's hair, pulling slightly harder than necessary, and thrusting in and out of the hot heat of his mouth without any thought but of his own release.

"Beecher baby," he growled out, not caring about the slip of the pet name, as he felt the familiar tension stirring in his stomach. As if sensing that Keller was near, Beecher started to hum around him causing Keller to see white before he came, grunting Beecher's name. Beecher licked every last bit up before releasing Keller with a small slapping sound and smiling up at him before shaking his head.

"Who'd have thought stubble would get you off…" He growled as Keller's hands reached out to take hold of his soft length through his boxers, not caring that he'd came in his boxers like a naughty school boy at seeing Keller's resolve break so easily over something as simple as humming.

"It doesn't seem I'm the only one that gets off on it," Keller pointed out calmly before pressing another kiss to the man's lips while his hand caressed his face. A silent gesture to express the feelings he felt for the man lying beside him and of course, for the whiskers that had started it all in the first place.


End file.
